


I just wanted more time

by RocknRollZombie



Category: Roseanne
Genre: F/M, Family, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: Coda to 'Eggs over, not Easy'She wanted kids, with only him. But time finally caught up to her, and she has to deal with him being gone.





	I just wanted more time

_ I just assumed you never wanted kids- Darlene 'Eggs over, not easy' _

 

 Becky started at the ceiling of her apartment, she thought about what Darlene said. That’s she been stuck since Mark died that she hasn’t moved on. That she won’t be betraying Mark if she moved on, if she found someone. 

She regertebly has had one-night stands when she's wasted at the restaurant, with random customers. But she immediatly throws them out the morning after for her apartment, and drowns the un-welcomed memories of the night before with any type of alcohol. Because all she can remember is Mark’s touch, his voice. She misses the way he would be gentle with her whenever they made love. The soft tone he only used with her. The way he would just hold her close afterwards when another test came out negative. Reassuring her that they won’t give up on their dream of starting a family no matter how many times they needed to try. 

 The nights where they would just be watching a show and end up falling asleep in the living room of their little trailer. The nights where they talk about how they would raise their son or daughter, and Mark suggesting that if they have a daughter he would be willing to teach her how to fix cars. How they won’t be like her parents when it comes to communicating with their kids. How they would be the cool parents. But they ran out of time, she ran out time, she lost him.

Nobody in her eyes would ever measure up to Mark, even if Darlene says it won’t be betraying him, to her it would, because of how much they went through before he died, and she was left to try pick up the pieces of her life.  They were together since she was 16 and he was 18, their relationship had its rough patches but they made it work. Becky closed her eyes, and pressed the palm of her hands against her small little coffee table. It’s wasn’t fair they tired and tired, and yet she doesn’t have a piece of him left behind.  

Sure she still has his flannels, the leather jacket, and the mustang, but she doesn’t have a physical reminder of him, and that hurts more. She wanted to be a mother she wanted to raise their kids alongside him. She wanted to wake up in the middle of the night to have to calm down their baby, and he would just be watching her with that smirk of his telling her how beautiful she looks with their baby. Before telling her to go back to bed and that he’ll make sure that their kid is asleep.

She picked up her phone, and checked the text DJ sent her saying if she wants to talk he would listen, and let her vent. She smiled even though her,Darlene, and DJ would tease/torment each other when they were younger they will always be there for each other. She smiled as she opened up the text for her aunt it was a picture of Armani chewing on her aunt’s shoe. 


End file.
